Dozing Off
by Ekaterine
Summary: Father and daughter nap bonding time.


Dozing Off

* * *

Marc pressed her chubby forefinger against her father's palm, mouth wide open in childish amazement. She unfolded her fingers and pressed her palm against his, noting her hand only covered a fraction of his. "Dad, why is your skin so… tickly?" She ran the pad of her thumb over the roughened skin and over the large hard bump on the heel of his hand. "Mommy's hands are softer."

Inigo hummed in mock contemplation and, with swift maneuvering, enclosed her hand with his own, squeezing firmly. Like a monster gobbling her up, Marc thought.

"Mommy doesn't fight with the sword as often as Daddy," he finally answered.

"Magic," Marc whispered excitedly. The thought sent a thrill through her body—from the top of her hairs to the tips of the nails on her toes. Her fingers tingled with giddiness, as she thought about lightning tearing through the sky in a flash of white and gold.

"Right, magic," Inigo parroted.

"I want to learn!" she shouted with uncontainable glee.

"Mm, let's ask Mommy later…" he trailed off sleepily.

Marc pouted, and slammed her hands against his chest. Inigo grunted at the, surprisingly, heavy impact. "Don't sleep!" she chided. "Mommy says I'm not old enough yet."

"Then, when you're older then."

"I'll ask Morgan instead then!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air. Inigo barely budged. "Dad," she whined, rubbing her palm into his face. She pulled and pinched his cheeks, and tugged his hair every which way.

"All right, all right, dear, I'm awake." He relented to her tiny assault and peeked one eye open. "See?" To prove his point, he placed his hands under her arms and lifted her high above him. "How does it look up there?"

Marc giggled, short pink hair swaying wildly. "Sunny!" she squealed. She wiggled her tiny toes.

"That's good. Maybe Mommy will come home early today." He smiled up at her.

"And she'll teach me magic!" she chirped happily.

"Maybe not today." Marc's expression fell. "That is to say," he hastily added, "why don't we learn a new routine today instead?"

"Really?" She perked up, staring down at him with wide shining eyes.

"It'll be our special dance." Inigo winked, causing her to giggle again. She began to flail, asking to be let down. "But first, nap time!" He plopped her down beside him, hugging her closely.

"But I want to dance now," she groaned.

"But I want to sleep," he retorted, snuggling his cheek against hers. She laughed, trying to shove his head away.

"Your hair tickles!" She chortled uncontrollably. After a moment: "Dad, let's play!"

Inigo muttered incoherently in response, eyes already shut, dozing off. Marc pouted, slapping his cheeks lightly. She received a loud snore in return.

She tried to squeeze herself out of his grip, but he tightened his hold subconsciously, as if holding onto a pillow. She growled and began to thrash in his arms. This only resulted in being held even tighter.

She huffed and opted to stare outside the window above them instead. The white fluffy clouds against the pale blue sky… The warm sunlight that sat contently on her cheeks… She yawned and her eyes lazily fluttered shut.

Wait, she was falling asleep! Marc thought, blinking her eyes rapidly. Quick! She needed something to occupy her mind with.

So she crammed her head with thoughts of her mother and Morgan and magic and herself holding a tome and… And…

She fell asleep.

* * *

 **A/N** :

It's been nearly a year since I last posted anything. I actually had this written up on my phone last year. With Fates coming out in a few days, I've been itching to write some fics and revisit some old ones.

Anyways, I wanted to write some fluffy father-daughter fics with Inigo. F!Morgan is named Marc here after the Japanese version.

A little side note: I have chapter five of "The Sixteen-Year Crush" halfway finished. It's taken nearly two years, but heck, I am going to finish it.

As always, any feedback is always appreciated. If there are any grammatical/spelling errors in the story, feel free to point them out. I'll keep them in mind for the next time I mass edit my stories.


End file.
